Another Season
by Lassnya
Summary: When marching season comes around, Hetalia loving Hannah gets a surprise when she notices the new transfer students...
1. Chapter 1

This will be a MarchingBandAU.

Summary: When marching season comes around, Hetalia loving Hannah gets a surprise when she notices the new transfer students...

Pretty lame summary but whatever.

Rated T because it will be rated T. Probably because of swear words.

Character, name, instrument

Seniors

England, Arthur Kirkland, trombone/baritone

France, Francis Bonnefoy, tenor sax

Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tenor sax

China, Wang Yao, piccolo

Prussia, Gilbert Weillschmidt, trumpet

Juniors

Japan, Honda Kiku, clarinet

Switzerland, Vash Zwingli, baritone

Russia, Ivan Braginski, tuba

Sophomores

Germany, Ludwig Weillschmidt, 5th bass (battery)

Austria, Roderich Edelstein, oboe/pit

Hungary, Elizaveta Héderváry, baritone

Romano, Lovino Vargas, alto sax

Freshmen

America, Alfred F. Jones, trumpet

Canada, Matthew Williams, french horn/mello

Italy, Feliciano Vargas, pit

Lichtenstein, Lillian (Lilli) Zwingli, Flute

Some have two instruments because you can't play one of them in marching band, includes french horn, oboe, and bassoon (but none of these guys play bassoon, so it doesn't really matter). And my marching band chooses not to march trombone but instead baritone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia...

This is my first fanfiction and so, I'm writing about something I know about... Marching band

As I said in the prologue type thing it's a marching band AU and there probably won't be that much romance. So, don't expect it.

With that being said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"This is going to be a tough season, guys. Be willing to work and help the freshmen with anything. Y'all are the seniors of this organization. You are the role model to all those people waiting out there in the hallway. So, be a good role model, okay? Good! You can go into the hallway and wait for us to call you back into the theatre," Ms. Stevens finished her pre-season speech to the seniors. I got up from my seat and started moving to the back of the theatre towards the exit.

"What do you think?" Someone behind me asked. I turned around to face one of my good friends, Kathryn.

"What do I think about what?" I asked.

"This season... Last season was really great. What if we don't have the same amount of emotion we had last year. I mean, none of these freshmen know about _him_." She explained, worry shown across her face.

"Yeah, last year was emotional. We lost someone who was really important to us. But, we can't keep running on that feeling. We have to put on a good show because we have that talent, not because we rely on a tragedy. We'll be fine. We just have to get the freshmen and everyone else motivated." I assured her. We walk out of the theatre doors to be met with a plethora of student wanting to go the opposite direction than us. I shoved my way through the people to find that my section had already gathered in a group by the water-fountain.

"Hey guys! How has your summer been?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Oh, like we didn't see you yesterday," Lucie nudged me in the ribs.

"Well, there was a whole 12 hours after sectionals that I didn't see you. Something could have happened."

"Yeah, absolutely," She retorted.

"What else―"

"Everyone, start getting in a line that's in concert order so we can start heading into the theatre. So, flutes at the front, then clarinets and so on and so forth," Our head drum major, Kaci, shouted.

"Well, better start lining up."

* * *

-In the theatre-

"Everyone, it's so great to see you again. It's been a long time since April when we had our spring band camp. Have y'all been practicing? I sure hope so because we are going to work you hard. But before we get into all of that, Bowie has been selected to host a few foreign exchange students from a multitude of different countries who seem to all play instruments and are interested in marching band. So, let's give a warm welcome to all of them." Ms. Stevens began to wave at the side of the stage and motioned for them to reveal themselves. A number of new students walked onto the stage. 16, to be exact. _Wait a minute... these faces are really familiar... Holy! That's America... and England... They're all from Hetalia! Just what is going on here?_

"Clarinet section leaders, please come to the stage," Ms. Stevens called out.

"Hannah, that's us," Kathryn started to pull at my shirt when I didn't start moving.

"Right," I whispered through held breath as I rose out of my seat. I basically threw myself towards the aisle by tripping over the many legs that were in the way but soon reclaimed my composure when getting to my destination. I strode down the aisle heading towards the stairs to the stage.

"This is Honda Kiku. He plays clarinet, so he will obviously be in your section. Get along with him and show him the ropes," Ms. Stevens instructed, turned around and then called out, "Saxophone section leaders!"

"今晩は." Kiku said with a quick bow.

"Ahhh... 今晩は." I quickly returned the bow. "Uhh... W-私の名前はハンナです. どうぞよろしく. あなたは英語を話しますか."

"はい."

"Well, then I'm just making a fool of myself..." I scratched the back of my head.

"No, you were fine. I can speak English but I'm more comfortable speaking in the native tongue." He said with a shy smile.

"Aren't we all," I put my hand back to my side.

"Well, we all know who will help you from now on," Bethany said suddenly with a grin on her face. "It's obvious that he speaks Japanese and you speak Japanese. So, Hannah, show him the ropes."

"Yeah, okay, thanks..."

"Is something wrong?" Kiku frowned.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Let's go sit down." I pull him behind me and find two empty seats. We wait till the sorting of the transfer students is over with and Ms. Stevens begins her speech again.

"So, as I was saying before, you're going to get worked to the bone. Ms. Suggs went to a boot camp over the summer and does she have a work out for you. You'll need to bring a towel or yoga mat for tomorrow. Anyway, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ms. Stevens, head band director, and when I'm not working with everyone, I'll be working with the brass. This," She points to a young woman around her early 20's with her medium length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, "is Ms. Suggs and she will be mainly working with woodwinds. Over there is Mr. Howard and Mr. Paul. They will be working with the guard. And last but not least is Mr. Thomas, who works with the battery* and pit*.

"Now, I want all the leadership to stand up," myself and many others begin to rise from their seats. "These guys with the neon green shirts standing before you are you're leadership. If you have any questions or concerns or need any help, go to them. They will have answers and if they don't, they will get answers. And they better help you, which I'm sure they will. Now, All the seniors stand up," I remain standing with some other getting up or sitting down. "These are your role models. Look up to them. They've been in this program for four years; they know what they are doing. If you need any guidance, you can also go to them. You may sit down." She goes on to talk about the season that's starting tomorrow and what to expect. The directors take their turns going through the band slide show and also add any comments that they see fit.

"Okay, let's get to work. Go back into the hallway, grab your stuff and line up in concert order again. We will begin to shuffle into the band hall." People begin to rise. "Oh, wait. It's a thing we do in the Bowie band whenever we dismiss you or want to get your attention. Just follow the upperclassmen. Kaci," She pointed to our drum major while the upperclassmen raise their hands and begin to sizzle.

"Band! Band, Ten Hut!"

"Dut! Yo!"

"Okay, go into the hallway," Ms. Steven announced.

"Come on, follow me," I begin to pull Kiku towards the exit.

* * *

-In the Band Hall-

"So, you're from Japan?"

"Duh, he's from Japan. He speaks Japanese."

"Hey, sorry. Just wanted to make sure."

"How long have you been in America?"

"How long have you played clarinet?"

"Man, it's so awesome having a foreign exchange student in our section."

"But, Lucie is from France."

"Doesn't count."

"Guys... stop crowding him. Go get your instruments together." I direct the members of my section and turn back to Kiku. "Sorry about that. They're just excited, I guess."

"No, It's okay."

"So, do you like it here?" I question.

"Yes, it's nice but very hot here."

"Yeah, it tends to be like that." I admit.

"Okay guys, only the veterans, F-Remington," Ms. Steven yells over us and begins to hit the glock block* with a drum stick to give us a tempo.

* * *

"That's the end of rehearsal! Just some reminders for tomorrow: Always rely on your calendar, you'll get one every week of band camp; get good night's sleep; eat a healthy breakfast but no dairy unless you want to be throwing up; bring a towel/yoga mat; be at burger*," "Did someone say burger?" I hear someone say in the brass section, "by 7:55 because morning block starts at 8 and you know what we say. To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is... let's just say don't be late, got it? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and bring a water bottle, you'll need it. Drink lots of water! Bye guys, get some sleep." She finished instructing and retreats to her office.

* * *

*Battery – includes snare, tenors, and bass drums. The percussion kids that march basically.

So, *Pit is the percussion kids that don't march and stand/play at the front.

*Glock Block – It's basically a plastic percussion block for drum kits

*Burger – Burger stadium is where we practice for marching band

I know my writing sucks... but I really do hope that you enjoyed this.

And if you need to know any band lingo, just tell me. I'll be happy to explain.

Next chapter will be the first day of actual band camp seeing as this chapter was only the pre-season meeting and music rehearsal... So, yeah...

Please review! I wish to know what you think!


End file.
